


Late Night Visitors

by toesohnoes



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica is just closing up for the evening when she sees Adam standing out there in the dark, waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12081780741/monica-is-just-closing-up-for-the-evening-when-she).

Monica is just closing up for the evening when she sees Adam standing out there in the dark, waiting for her. Dressed in an impeccable suit with his hands in his pockets, she recognises him instantly. It makes her stomach clench with giddy nerves, like she’s just a girl again, like he’s just a boy.

It’s more than that.

In her life, it’s always more than that.

She pauses for a moment and looks over her shoulder. At this time of night she’s the only one left in the store. She’s here on her own, locking up, and that must be why he’s there – he knows.

It sends a shiver up her spine to think about him watching her, wanting her. It should scare her a lot more than it does.

He could kill her.

He’s killed in the past.

But not her, she thinks; maybe she’s quicker, maybe she’s smarter, maybe she’s stronger. Maybe she’s foolish.

Whatever it is, she holds his gaze and leaves the door unlocked as she steps back. He crosses the parking lot with a slow pace, as if he knows that he has all the time in the world; centuries of it unfold before him, and she can’t help but be jealous. So much to see, so much time to see in it. Eternity has turned Adam cold and hard, but when she thinks of it she can only see opportunity.

Naïve, that’s what he calls her.

Optimistic is her word for it.

The bell above the door tingles as he enters the Burger Bonanza.

“I knew you’d come back,” she says, sounding far more confident than she feels. She meets his gaze and juts out her chin, both challenging and demanding at once.

He smirks and closes in. “As if I could stay away,” he murmurs, the sharp glass of his accent flowing over her before his hand touches her skin, his mouth touches her lips, and she loses track of time and control all over again.


End file.
